Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) is a version of the Internet Protocol developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) that is designed to replace Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4). IPv6 includes many enhancements to the Internet Protocol, including a much larger address space and improved routing protocols in an IP network. Computers that are connected to IP networks are configured such that they can communicate with other hosts. Part of this configuration includes the provisioning of information such as an IP address and a network address. In IPv6 networking, a prefix delegation (PD) is used to assign a network address prefix to a broadband subscriber. However, in certain cases, a PD route (and, therefore, the network address) for a customer premise equipment (CPE) can become lost at the access concentrator that is serving the subscriber.